Out of the Blue
by stephanieebrown
Summary: The five times Dick turned up unannounced at Artemis and Wally's house and the one time they showed up unexpectedly at his.
1. Cooking

**Author's Note: Hey! This idea has been swirling around in my mind for a while and I decided to give it a shot. This is gonna be a short series of one shots (six in total, in fact)revolving around three of my favorite characters from the show. Some will be happy and some...well, not so much. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

1: Cooking

"No, Wally. That is not what happens when you cross a man with a spider."

"That is _so_ what happens."

That is so _not_ what happens."

Wally chuckles and gives Artemis a patronizing pat on the head. The blonde swipes at him lightheartedly and can't help the grin pull at her lips as she narrows her eyes at her _dork_ of a boyfriend.

It's warm out and the sun is still shining as Artemis and Wally return from the grocery store. Having only one class in university today had inspired Artemis to make an effort in cooking dinner tonight. The objective: real and tasty lasagna.

Will it turn out successfully? Artemis can always hope.

Reaching the front porch, Artemis juggles with the bags in her hands as she withdraws the key from her shorts pocket. Inserting the key, she twists it and opens the door to their home.

They are met with a cool waft of air from within and greedily step inside, basking in the wondrous temperature. Brucely barrels towards them and Artemis does the clever thing in stepping behind Wally as she shuts the door, allowing her boyfriend to be hit with the full force of their over excited dog.

Artemis shudders in lighthearted disgust as Wally kneels down and baby-talks Brucely and shuffles her way, hands full with groceries, through the short hallway and into the kitchen. Setting the bags down on the counter, she starts emptying them and begins to prepare for supper.

Wally soon announces his reappearance by snaking his arms around her waist. He begins to nuzzle at her neck before Artemis shoves him away.

"You've just been kissing up the dog, I don't want you smothering me!" she complains, smiling.

"You love it really, Babe."

Artemis wrinkles her nose.

"You're so gross."

"And that's why ya love me!" he snickers as he lets go and Artemis whips around to face him.

"You know," Artemis begins, tracing a finger on Wally's collar-bone, suddenly overcome with unbidden desire, "We could always eat later."

"For once, I agree to that," Wally replies, pulling her nearer.

Their lips meet and all thoughts of anything else are wiped from Artemis' mind as the passion intensifies. The only thing she can't help but wonder, frustrated, is why they are not in the bedroom _right now._

"Knew you couldn't resist my charm," Wally mumbles as they halt for a moment to breathe, "I'm too irresistible."

Artemis smiles seductively, leaning in once more.

"Well, how about you show me some more of this _charm_?"

The two are pressed up against each other once more but before their lips can meet again, a throat clears obviously and loudly behind them.

Whipping around, Artemis is both on the alert and embarrassed for being so caught up. There, leaning against the doorway with Artemis' own mug in hand, is Dick Grayson. He smiles good-naturedly at them before entering the kitchen and placing the mug in the sink.

"Sorry to interrupt you when you're obviously so..._busy_," he says, washing out the mug before placing it on the rack to dry, "but, I thought I'd better let you guys know I'm here or things could've gotten _real_ awkward _real_ fast."

Wally seems to come out of his surprised daze behind Artemis as his face flushes vibrantly.

"Dude!" he whines, embarrassed, "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

Dick turns around and leans against the counter top, his blue eyes sparkling merrily.

"I did knock," he defends himself, "Two hours ago. You weren't home so I let myself in and watched some TV for a bit and _Dude,_" he contemplates Wally seriously, "your TV is _terrible._"

Wally gapes like a fish for a while and Artemis steps forward to discipline her friend.

"You l_et yourself in_?" she asks, eyebrows rising. "Please, say there's no broken window anywhere 'cause I am _not_ paying for that."

"Course not," Dick chuckles, a laugh reminiscent of the cackle he used to have before puberty hit him like a sledgehammer, "I used the door."

The young man before them withdraws a key from his pocket, jingles it in the air before returning it from where it came.

"You have a key? To our house? And you didn't tell us?" Dick nods at Wally," Dude, that is _beyond_ creepy."

Dick just shrugs as he pushes himself off of the counter top, _waltzes_ between Artemis and Wally and takes a moment to inspect a recipe tacked to the refrigerator door.

"Lasagna, mmm, tasty," Dick licks his lips. "You ever actually made lasagna before 'Mis?"

"No, I thought today would be as good a time to try if any," Artemis puts a hand on her hip.

"C-O-O-L," he mutters, "hey, I got this great recipe from Alfred for lasagna we should try instead!"

He rips the paper from the refrigerator and crumples it up in one hand. Expertly, he throws it with a clean arc through the air before it lands in the trash at the opposite side of the room.

"Let's get cooking!"

Artemis lets out an exasperated sigh and sends a glare at Wally as if it is his fault that their friend has just popped into their lives so suddenly. She narrows her eyes at the ginger, daring him to go against her.

Wally throws his hands up in surrender before rushing over to the cabinet.

"Hey!" he exclaims, nervously, "We have to at least use the good whisk!"

Artemis slaps a hand to her forehead and groans, before admitting defeat and joining the two boys.

"Alright, but I'm not the one cleaning up afterwards, Grayson!" she growls half-heartedly before a grin forms on her face.

She and Wally could have their alone time...later.

* * *

**Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Read. _Enjoy. _Review.**


	2. Talking

**Author's Note: Hey y'all, here's the next one! So this one is quite short but I kinda like it anyway.**

* * *

2: Talking

There are too many things that Artemis wishes didn't exist to count on two hands. Being caught outside in torrential rain, effectively ruining her half-finished essay and turning her cafeteria-bought pastry into mush, is just one of them.

Don't get her wrong: Artemis enjoys the wet every now and again. The warm, mist-like rain that clings to her hair on summer nights and the heavy pounding of water as it drums all around her, lightning only serving to add a spark to passion as they draw in for another kiss...

Shaking herself, Artemis lets herself into the house and shivers unintentionally from the sudden change in temperature. She welcomes the warmth, shedding her soaked-through coat and dropping her soggy bags.

Yes: Artemis likes the rain. No: she does not enjoy an uninvited icy shower all over her work.

Shivering again, Artemis wrings her ponytail a little on the doormat before she takes her hair out of the band and lets it fall over her shoulders to dry. Kicking off her drenched shoes, Artemis pats Brucely adoringly between the ears before shuffling past him.

She needs something warm and she needs it now.

Heading straight to the kitchen, Artemis winces as her bare, shriveled feet come in contact with the cool tiles. Making her way straight to the kettle, she fills it with water before flicking the switch. Soon, the room is filled with the loud sound of the kettle as the water boils.

Withdrawing a tea-bag from the cupboard, Artemis finds a clean mug and deposits the leaves. The kettle boils and Artemis pours the water into the mug, the familiar green colour of fresh tea greets her eyes and the comforting smell meets her nostrils.

Green tea, no sugar: just the way she likes it.

Artemis never used to like this particular beverage but after she moved out, she, strangely, began taking more interest in her mother, who she visits regularly. Green tea has always been Paula's favourite, and now it is Artemis' as well.

Breathing in the tempting aroma, Artemis sighs in content before heading out from the kitchen and across the narrow hallway to the living room. She wonders for a moment how long it will take for Wally to finish up with the project he's working on so that he can hurry on home, when her senses are assaulted.

There is someone in the room with her.

She spots him on the couch, slouched over with only his head and shoulders visible. The unruly back mane of hair is instantly recognizable and Artemis relaxes again. Walking slowly around to the front of the sofa, Artemis finds Dick with his arms folded defiantly and his features pulled into a pout.

In short, he looks like a naughty school boy having a sulk because he can't have any candy.

Smiling, Artemis lowers herself down on to the couch, ever mindful of her tea, and curls up next to her friend. Dick does little to acknowledge her and, despite herself, Artemis can't help but be amused with the situation.

"Hey Dick," she greets lightly, "what's eating you?"

Dick does not respond at first, but his eyebrows pull into a frown and he finally looks up at her.

"Where's Wally?"

"Still working," she shrugs, then gives Dick a small smile, "want to talk about it?"

Dick hesitates for a second, weighing up his options, and Artemis can tell he'd rather have this conversation with Wally but that's tough because it's her that's here and not him.

Dick sighs.

"It's Bruce," he admits quietly, frown returning.

Artemis' eyebrows raise a fraction before she resumes her previous comforting expression. Bruce is a touchy subject usually reserved for when it is just Dick and Wally (although Wally then tells her later) and Artemis feels oddly honored to be included in the arguments that happen between Batman and Nightwing or Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson all too often.

"What did he do this time?" she asks, setting her tea down on the coffee table.

Dick pauses, trying to choose his words.

"Ugh," he exclaims, "he's just being such a...such a..."

"A dick?" Artemis supplies.

Dick bursts into a short fit of laughter that soon turns into a weary smile. Artemis grins. Maybe she's not so bad with this emotion-y thing after all. She'll have Wally to thank for that.

"Well, yeah, basically," Dick finally says, expression turning sober again, "but I don't need to bother you with the details-"

"Hey," Artemis interrupts him with a light punch to the shoulder, "You're not to only one with 'daddy-issues' remember?"

Dick smiles again. This time it's a sheepish grin and he has the decency to blush lightly.

"You're right," he tells her, "I'm sorry."

"Of course I'm right," Artemis smirks, before she places a hand on his shoulder, "and you don't _have_ to tell me anything but if Bruce ever pisses you off again, I'm here for you."

Dick grins before surprising Artemis by engulfing her in a tight hug.

"Thanks, 'Mis," he mumbles into her hair sincerely.

"No problem, Wonder-boy," she smiles.

"And 'Mis?"

"Yeah?"

"Your tea looks cold."

_Damn._

"That's fine," she says, pulling out of the embrace gently.

She punches him in the arm again.

"You can make me a new one."

Dick laughs as he rubs his arm and gets up. Retrieving the mug of cold tea on the way, he heads to the kitchen leaving Artemis smiling fondly in his direction.

Things will always be difficult. With the lives they lead trouble is unavoidable. But Artemis doesn't mind. When Dick is ready, she knows he'll talk.

* * *

**Artemis/Dick friendship FTW! I love these two so much XD**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Read. _Enjoy. _Review.**


End file.
